Ya no mas
by GrISeL.3
Summary: Si tan solo pudiera terminar con mi vida.    Si tan solo dejara de existir.    Ya no quiero sentir dolor, cuando va a terminar este sufrimiento.      Una voz en mi cabeza contesto.    Cuando él Quiera.
1. Prologo y Capitulo 1

Si tan solo pudiera terminar con mi vida.

Si tan solo dejara de existir.

Ya no quiero sentir dolor, cuando va a terminar este sufrimiento.

Una voz en mi cabeza contesto. _Cuando él Quiera._

**Disclaimer: La historia es mía, pero los personajes pertenecen aStephenie Meyer.**

Capitulo 1

- ¡Alice! Ya basta ... por favor.

- Vamos solo un par de tiendas más. Le decía a mi mejor amiga Bella, todavía no podía entender como a pesar de que nos conocíamos desde niñas ella detestaba venir con migo de compras.

- Eso dijiste hace mas de 2 horas.

Por favor solo llevábamos unas 5 bolsas. - Es que todavía no encuentro los zapatos correctos para el vestido rosa que acabo de comprar.

- No Alice ya no puedo mas... mis pies me están matando ademas necesito ir a casa a terminar mis deberes.

-Esta bien pero el fin de semana tenemos que venir pues debemos de comprar lo necesario para las vacaciones de verano.

O por dios solo faltaba un par de semanas para las vacaciones. Mi amiga Bella, Rose y yo nos vamos a ir a los Cabos, México para disfrutar de nuestras vacaciones antes de ir a la Universidad en Otoño. Todavía no podía creer que las 3 habíamos entrado a la misma Universidad. Rose va a estudiar Derecho, Bella estudiara literatura inglesa y yo por supuesto voy a estudiar diseño de modas. Quiero que estas vacaciones sean inolvidables y tengo el presentimiento que algo maravilloso me espera.

- Es un milagro... te as quedado muda.

- Ja ja que graciosa Bella... lo que pasa es que ya quiero que lleguen las vacaciones. Necesito un respiro de los problemas de mi casa, pensé con pesar.

- Si tienes razón ya nos merecemos un descanso. Gracias por traerme.

- Para que son las amigas. Le decía mientras tomaba sus cosas para entrar a su departamento. - No se te olviden estas.

-Adiós Alice nos vemos el Lunes en la Escuela.

-Bye.

Mientras me dirigía a mi casa, puse la música a todo volumen. Necesitaba todas las energías que me faltaban antes de entrar a mi casa, si casa. No se le podía llamar hogar al ultimo lugar en donde deseaba estar. Si era rica y que, si tenia todos los lujos de una princesa, pero de que sirve tener todo lo material posible si lo mas importante no lo tenia. Educada por nanas o en internados solo cuando logre que me expulsaran del ultimo mis padres decidieron traerme a casa a los 15 años cuando no lograron aceptarme en otro colegio. No es que fuera mala persona o al menos eso creo, pero solo me echaban cuando no estaba de acuerdo en como trataban a las personas inferiores.

Como no les quedo de otra me inscribieron en la Preparatoria de Seattle, ahí fue a donde conocí a mis mejores amigas, Rose y Bella. Desde que las conocí fuimos inseparables, al principio Rose me pareció la chica con mejor estilo y a Bella su timidez me llevo a acercarme a ella. Eso ya tiene mas de 3 años.

Y ahora vamos a vivir otra parte de nuestra vida juntas, la universidad. Se que son mis mejores amigas pero ni a ellas les e contado la situación en mi casa, una vida de soledad, apariencia y dinero. Mi madre se la pasa todo el día tomando Coñac y organizando su calendario social. Mientras tanto mi padre se pasa todo el día en la compañía familiar en donde el es el presidente de la Corporación Brandon. Solo lo veo cuando mi madre prepara una "Reunión Familiar", que no es otra cosa que aparentar que somos la mejor familia feliz frente a sus "amigos".

Por eso trato de estar el menos tiempo posible en mi casa, pues de todas maneras rara vez hay alguien. Después de dejar mi auto en la cochera, decidí pasear por el jardín, todavía era temprano era la hora exacta del Crepúsculo. Me senté en lo que fue mi columpio de niña, uno de los pocos recuerdos que tengo de niña en donde era feliz, en donde mi familia estaba con migo por el simple echo de estar con migo, no por que obligación o para matar los rumores sobre la FAMILIA BRANDON.

Pero en fin no es bueno añorar el pasado, si no ver el futuro y luchar para que los errores del pasado no se repitan en el futuro.

Esta es mi primera historia. Espero les allá gustado el inicio, se que es muy cortito pero la verdad no soy muy buena redactando y prefiero dejar las cosas así antes de arruinarlo.

Acepto sugerencias, criticas constructivas y sobre todo ideas.

Casa Alice:

http: / / wp-content / uploads / 2010 / 05 / Picture – 160 . png

Jardin:

http: / www. Mantenimientosobras. /constructoras / mantenimiento1 . jpg

**(Recuerden sin espacios)**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Por fin llegaron las vacaciones. Mis amigas y yo nos vamos de viaje a los Cabos, esta Bella no está muy contenta que digamos, pues Rose y yo le compramos algunas cosas para el viaje, que se puede decir mi amiga es algo orgullosa y no permite que le regalemos cosas caras. No sé porque hace tanto drama, al fin y al cabo solo es dinero.

Al principio mis padres no estaban de acuerdo con este viaje, tan solo en pensar como mi mamá se puso todavía me pone la piel de gallina.

_Acababa de llevar de mi último día de escuela, cuando escuche a mi mama gritarme desde la segunda planta de nuestra casa. Cuando llegué al final de la escalera me encontré de frente con mi mamá..._

_-Como te atreves!... Me grito mientras me daba una cachetada, fue tan fuerte rebote en la pared para finalmente caer al piso._

_-De que hablas... No sabía por qué era ahora su enojo._

_-Quien te dio permiso de irte de vacaciones a la playa. De un fuerte tirón me levanto del piso y me empujo para que me dirigiera a mi cuarto._

_- Mamá por favor suéltame me lastimas._

_-Cállate y contesta lo que te acabo de preguntar. _

_Estaba tan asustada que no escuche lo que me pregunto. -Perdón ! No entiendo a que te refieres._

_-Que eres estúpida o que. Volvió a golpearme. Te pregunte que quien te dio permiso para que salieras de viaje durante estas vacaciones, que no sabes que tenemos muchos eventos a donde ir antes de que entres a la universidad... anda contesta._

_-Tú me diste permiso, que no recuerdas. Le había platicado de los planes que tenia con las chicas. De seguro se le olvido, aunque no me extraña pues ya iba con su segundo botella de Coñac._

_-Si me hubierais dicho no se me hubiera olvidado niña tonta._

_-Claro que te lo dije, cuando... ah !. Me dio otro golpe._

_-Callate y no me contestes que soy tu madre, y vete olvidando de ese viajecito por que no lo vas a hacer... quedo claro. Lo último lo dijo con un todo de advertencia._

_-Si mamá. _

_-De acuerdo ahora arréglate que te ves horrible, todavía no puedo creer que seas mi hija, aparte de fea mírate subiste de peso. Me grito mientras salía de mi cuarto._

_No sé durante cuánto tiempo llore, no sabía cómo decirles a Rose y Bella que no iba a poder ir con ellas. Después de todo había sido mi idea. Me levante y me dirigí al baño para poder asearme. En cuando me vi en el espejo me di cuenta, que lo que mi mamá decía sobre mi aspecto era correcto. Me veía fatal y creo haber subido de peso, genial tenía que ponerme a dieta y con los golpes que mi mamá me había hecho tendría que maquillar los. Después de algunos años ya era una experta para esconder los golpes de mi mama, solo por eso mis amigas no sabían nada de lo que pasaba en las cuatro paredes de mi casa. Si eran mis mejores amigas pero no sabía cómo decirles como es la relación con mi madre y mi solo no hubiese pasado lo que….será mejor que no piense en ello pero simplemente no estaba lista para tal declaración._

Si eso fue raro, lo más raro fue un par de días después, no salí en 2 días de mi casa porque mi mama me lo prohibió, y debido a esto no puede hablar con las chicas para darles la mala noticia. Por ello quede ir a comer con ellas y contarles los cambios de planes.

_Mientras me dirigía a la __puerta, me__ encontré con mi mama que se dirigía al mini Bar por su dosis matutina de alcohol no la había visto desde el incidente pero no podía evitar encontrarme con ella._

_-__Mama voy a comer con las chicas para contarles que no voy a poder ir con ellas. Le dije pues no quería otro problema __además__ creo que todavía no __está__ ebria._

_-Cariño ven necesitamos hablar. Genial ahora que hice fue en lo único que pude pensar, mientras me dirigía junto a ella._

_-Si mama que paso, sé que me dijiste que no podía salir pero necesito ver a las chicas para contarles que no voy a por ir al viaje…_

_-Claro que vas a ir con ellas. De eso quería hablarte… Me decía mientras nos sentábamos en la sala._

_-Pero tu dijiste que…_

_- Bueno, bueno olvídate de eso, se que reacciones de manera exagerada pero me molesta que no me cuenta tus planes cuando ya tengo planeado como pasar el tiempo con tigo. Pero después de meditarlo un poco me di cuenta que si puedes ir, mereces pasar un tiempo con tus amigas pues una vez que entres a la UNIVERSIDAD, ya casi no vas estar con ellas y pues nosotras podemos hacer planes mas adelanté. _

_-Gracias mama. No pude evitarlo y la habrase aunque ella no me lo allá correspondido._

_-Anda vete niña si nos vas a llegar tarde._

Después de estacionar mi auto, me dirigí a la puerta del restaurante y pude ver salir a un grupo de 6 hombres. Creo que estoy loca ya que se me hicieron conocidos pero no sabía bien de donde. Pero en fin ya quiero ver a mis amigas que ya me estaban esperando.

-Valla hasta que te apareces, yo creí que ya no ibas a venir.

-Sé que me extrañaste Rose, pero solo hace 2dias que nos las veía.

- Que graciosa pero dime en donde te metiste en estos 2 días.

No me gustaba mentirles a mis amigas pero todavía nos estaba lista. – Pues ya ves, a mi mama se le ocurrió pasar un tiempo justas y pues a ella no se le dice que no.

-Si te comprendo, cuando René se pode en el plan de Madre e Hija suele ser algo memorable.

-Bueno dejemos de hablar de eso y vallamos al punto clave. ¡Listas para nuestro viaje! Simplemente no me pude contener y lo grite. Necesitaba olvidar el tema de mi mama.

-Shhhh Alice estamos en un lugar público.

-Hay Bella tranquila, cuando vas a aprender a divertirte un poco. Muchos no pueden creer que Bella y yo seamos amigas, pues somos muy diferentes, yo soy extrovertida y ella muy retraída, le da vergüenza cosas que ni siquiera hace. Sin mencionar de Rose su carácter es algo explosivo y en ciertas ocasiones suele parecer una persona engreída. Sin en cambio yo creo que eso es lo que nos mantiene juntas, pues nos completamos. Sobre todo creo que nos encontramos en una etapa de nuestras vidas en donde nos necesitábamos mutuamente.

- Chicas recuerden que debemos de ir de compras, todavía nos falta comprar algunas cosas.

- Que mas quieres comprar, creo que ya tenemos más que suficiente.

-Bella nunca es suficiente, debemos de estar preparadas para cualquier cosa. Además ni te hagas la chistosita que todavía nos falta complementar tu guardarropa.

-Si eso es verdad apenas tienes un par de prensas.

-Chicas ya les dije que no me gusta que me compren cosas, ni siquiera mis padres y ustedes están excediendo ese límite. Dijo molesta Bella.

Ya te debiste de haber acostumbrado además no nos molesta verdad Ross.

-Para ustedes es muy fácil decirlo pues no son la amiga podre que deben vestir para que se vea más o menos bien. Después de muchos años, no hemos podido levantar el autoestima a Bella

-Bella deja de decir esas cosas, tanto como a Alice y a mí no nos molesta darte un poco de los a nosotras se nos da en abundancia, además tu eres hermosa no importando que ropa traigas. Tanto la Familia de Ross y la Mía eran las más famosa de la cuidad, mi padre era un gran empresario y el de Ross Dirigía el Banco Principal de la Ciudad.

- Bella no te estoy preguntando si quieres, sino que VAMOS a ir. Así que apúrense no debemos de desperdiciar mas el tiempo. Estaba tan contenta que los complejos de Bella no me iban a detener.

Después de comer nos dirigimos al centro comercial, compramos todo lo que nos hacía falta pues en tan solo 3 días nos íbamos. Había tantas cosas lindas, quería llevarme las tiendas completas pero no podía, hasta yo tenía un límite, nadie comprenden día que ir de compras era educativo pues me asía pensar en mis propios diseños y en cómo me gustaría que en un futuro se exhibieran mis creaciones.

Nos estábamos dirigiendo a nuestros autos, pues Ross traía su BMW M3 convertible y yo mi Porsche 911 Turbo, cuando recibí un mensaje de mi mama diciendo que me quería en casa. Eso es raro ni siquiera sabía que tuviere mi numero, pues nunca me marcaba y menos me escribía mensajes.

-Chicas debo ir me, Ross crees que puedas llevar a Bella a su Depto. Ya que yo siempre la llevaba.

-Si no te preocupes

-Pasa algo Alice.

- No todo está bien, solo una emergencia familiar. Les marco mañana para ponernos de acuerdo.

Por lo menos eso esperaba.

- Si está bien, maneja con cuidado. Me decía Bella mientras nos subíamos a los autos, no sé por qué se ponía nerviosa de cómo conducía si tengo buenos reflejos. Además nunca he tenido ningún accidente.

Mientras me dirigía a mi casa no podía dejar de pensar, porque motivo me quería en casa, rara vez se daba cuenta cuando me quedaba en casa de Ross o Bella, solo rogaba por qué no se allá arrepentido sobre mis vacaciones. Cuando llegue oí voces en la sala, me estaba quitando mi chaqueta cuando mi mama aprecio en el recibido.

- Alice vamos apúrate, sube a cambiarte que te quiero en 15 min aquí. Y ponte algo en donde no se note lo gorda que estas.

-Pero mama que pasa quien vino

-No preguntes y haz lo que te dije… Me decía mientras me empujaba al inicio de la escalera.

Decidí mejor dejar las cosas así y hacer lo que ella me decía, opte por un vestido negro con escote en V, entallado de arroba y amplio en la parte de abajo, me hice una sencilla trenza de lado. Y solo retoque mi maquillaje

Mientras iba bajando las escaleras, puede percibir la voz de mis padres y de varios hombres, lo más probable es que mi papa allá invitado a cenar a algunos de su colaboradores, supongo que hoy tenía que hacer el papel de hija obediente y pretender interés en cualquier tema.

Cuando entre a la sala me di cuenta que no eran otro que ….

Sigo trabajando en mi redacción. Díganme si les gusta-

Vestido de Alice.

http : / / www . masdemoda . com / donna - karan - resort - 2011 / 11 - 61 /


	3. Chapter 3

Si tan solo pudiera terminar con mi vida.

Si tan solo dejara de existir.

Ya no quiero sentir dolor, cuando va a terminar este sufrimiento.

Una voz en mi cabeza contesto. _Cuando él Quiera._

**Disclaimer: La historia es mía, pero los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 3

Cuando entre a la sala me di cuenta que no eran otros que los mismos tipo con los que me encontré a la Salida del Restaurante. Guapos, misteriosos y sobre todo peligros.

- Miren ya llego, hija ven acércate.

Sin más me dirigí a mi madre que me extendía su mano para que me presentar a los presentes.

-Buenas noches. Todos respondieron y me incitaron para que tomara haciendo en uno de los sillones a lado de mis padres.

-Hija no sé si los recuerdes ellos son parte de nuestra familia. Empezó a decir mi padre. Sé que eras muy pequeña cuando dejamos de verlos pero te presento a la FAMILIA VOLTURI. Mi gran amigo y futuro socio Aro Volturi y su hermano Cayo. Señalo mi padre a los 2 señores mayores, Aro era como de 48 años con pelo largo hasta el hombro a pesar de que era mayor su pelo era totalmente negro. Mientras tanto Cayo se veía más joven no debería de tener más de 40, era alto de igual manera tenía el pelo algo largo pero no tanto como Aro, tenía una mirada algo agresiva y eso me daba miedo.

-El hijo de Cayo Dimitri Volturi y Felix Volturi hijo de Marco Volturi que por problemas de salud no pudo venir. Continúo mi padre. Ellos eran jóvenes ente 20 o 25 años pero de igual manera muy diferentes. Dimitri era alto de complexión delgada, y un porte que reflejaba elegancia. Este Felix era muy alto y fornido tenia el cuerpo de un jugador de fútbol americano profesional.

Este Dimitri se acerco, tomo mu mano y la beso.

-Es realmente hermosa.

No sé porque pero eso me molesto. Lo dijo como si fuera un auto que va a comprar. Lo único que pude hacer fue retirar mi mano de entre las suyas y verlo con indiferencia.

-Hija que no vas a decir nada.

-Ah Gracias pero la verdad me han dicho cosas mejores.

Alice por favor no seas grosera…

Dimitri se fue a sentar en su lugar. – No se preocupe señora Brando, al ser tan hermosa debe de tener que quitarse a los hombre de encima. Lo dijo mientras cerraba sus puños como si quisiera golpear algo.

-Estos jóvenes de hoy en día. Pero tiene razón Dimitri la palabra hermosa es quedarse corto ante su belleza. Todavía me acuerdo cuanto tenía 4 años, eran una niña con mucha energía, no te gustaba quedarte quieta.

Ahora lo recordaba, claro ellos eran los amigos de mis padres, recuerdo que pasábamos las vacaciones en Italia, en su casa. Técnicamente eran las únicas vacaciones que teníamos en familia si se podía llamar así. Mi padre y los señores Vulturi se la pasaban en el campo de golf y mi madre salía de comprar con las esposas de ellos solo que por ahora no podía recordar sus nombres. Yo me quedaba en la casa con mis primos les solía decir así. Aunque nunca me gusto jugar con ellos, eran muy groseros y les gustaba molestarme y aventar mis muñecas.

-Bueno que les parece si pasamos a cenar. Mi madre trato de relajar el ambiente.

Mientras transcurría la cena mi padre y los señores Volturi se enfrascaron en los negocios. Mi madre solo atosigaba a Felix sobre el estado de salud de su padre. Mientras tanto Dimitri me veía fijamente sin decir nada. Ya quería que esto terminara no me estaba justando nada esta incomoda cena.

No pude comer nada, estaba agotada por ir de compras cuando todavía me dolía el cuerpo por el incidente que tuve con mi madre.

- Papa, mama no me siento bien me puedo retirar. Puse mi cara de cansancio y dolor.

- Pero hija si no as terminado de cenar además que no te das cuenta que tenemos visitas, no puedes ser tan grosera. Genial mi madre quería que me quedara toda la noche.

- Es que en verdad me siento mal además de que… Pero fui interrumpido por Dimitri.

- Señora Brandon déjela retirarse, no se preocupe por nosotros ya habrá otra ocasión en donde podamos estar todos reunidos, además de que en verdad se ve cansada. Lo menos que quería es que este tipo se pusiera a defender mi causa.

- Esta bien hija ve a descansar que mañana nos vas a acompañar al club. Eso fue más que una orden que un comentario por parte de mi padre.

- Si padre y fue un gusto volver a verlos.

- Que descanses Alice. Comento Aro.

Lo que no espera es que Dimitri se levantara para apartarme la silla para poder levantarme.

- Permíteme

- Gracias y que tengan una buen noche.

Dimitri me acompaño hasta el pie de la escalera.

- Que tengas dulces sueños me dijo mientras trataba de darme un beso en la mejilla. Lo único que hice fue esquivarlo. Nunca que había molestada este tipo de contacto por parte de un hombre pero de él tenía algo que me decía que me alejara que no era buena persona.

- Tu igual adiós.

- Yo diría esta pronto. Dijo son una sonrisa burlona. Sin más subí las escaleras pero podía sentir su mirada a mis espaldas. Al entrar a mi cuarto estaba temblando, hace mucho tiempo que no tenía un ataque de pánico. Lo único que hice fue cerrar mi cuarto con llave mientras caía de rodillas para poder relajarme.

Cuando me sentí mejor me puse mi pijama, lave mi cara y me dirigí a mi cama. Decidí olvidar por el momento el incidente para poder descansar. Solo esperaba no volverlos a ver.

Por la mañana mi mama se molesto pues encontró mi cuarto serrado con llave y estuvo tocando la puerta por más de 15 min antes que de yo me despertara y fuera a abrir la puerta. Después se dirigió a mi closet para busca la ropa adecuado para el Club no sé porque estaba tan irritante. Pero como no quería protestar con ella y me puse lo que me dijo.

Cuando mi papa dijo que íbamos al club se sorprendió pues hace mas de 3 años que no íbamos al club juntos.

Una vez que entramos tomo una botella y me aleje de mis padres, mi mama no dejaba de preguntarme sobre qué opinaba de los Vulturi.

Decidí ir a cambiarme para ir a la piscina. Necesitaba sacar este estrés y nadar era relajante. Después de dar algunas vueltas se recorte en los camastros para tomar el sol. Cuando escuche esa voz…

- Realmente hermosa…

* * *

**Look de Alice para el Club:**

http: / 4. Bp . blogspot .com / _pOCHmyQmCD8 / S7JbB-Ak67I / AAAAAAAAA-c / A4Tf9aT5mCc / s1600 / 1. jpg

http: / www. imagebam. com / image / 938ba674148506

http: / www . envychic . com / metallic - silver - bikini - short - p - 1467 . html


	4. Chapter 4

Si tan solo pudiera terminar con mi vida.

Si tan solo dejara de existir.

Ya no quiero sentir dolor, cuando va a terminar este sufrimiento.

Una voz en mi cabeza contesto. _Cuando él Quiera._

**Disclaimer: La historia es mía, pero los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Decidí ir a cambiarme para ir a la piscina. Necesitaba sacar este estrés y nadar era relajante.

Después de dar algunas vueltas se recorte en los camastros para tomar el sol. Cuando escuche esa voz…

- Realmente hermosa…

* * *

**Capítulo 4 **

Esa voz, no podía describirlo pero me provocaba tanto terror. Sé que no me ha hecho nada saldo las típicas travesuras de niños sin en cambio no podía dejar que mi cuerpo reaccionara ante este escalofriante voz.

Levante la mirada y lo encontré mirándome tan detenidamente. En mis escasos 18 años desee traer más ropa.

- Ah Hola Dimitri. Fue todo lo que pude decir, el traía un short negro y una polera blanca que dejaba ver su bien formado cuerpo.

- Tu mamá me dijo que te podría encontrar en la piscina, pero nunca me imaginé encontrarte en tan excelente mmm...

Eso que quería decir, no soy una experta en este tipo de lenguaje pero si él quiere jugar, pues vamos a jugar.

- OK si no te importa estoy tratando de broncearme y la verdad estas estorbando los rayos del sol.

Solo pide ver como apretaba los puños,- Si claro preciosa, pero no sería mejor que te pusieras algo que te cubriera más. Un momento nadie le dice a Mary Alice Brandon lo que tiene que hacer.

-Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que ponerme. Estaba enojada así que solo me levante, tomes mis cosas y está a punto de hacer una salida dramática cuando el chucho ese me empujo nuevamente para que me sentara.

- Oye que t...

- Cállate a mí nadie me responde de ese modo, y para que lo sepas mi hermosa Alice tú vas a ser mía, así que más te vale que vallas midiendo lo que sale de tu linda boca, si no quieres que... ya no escuche lo que decía la única frase que escuchaba en mi cabeza esa "...Alice tú vas a ser mía... Alice tú vas a ser mía... Alice tú vas a ser mía " que quería decir eso.

Cuando reaccione él ya se estaba dirigiendo al Bar, que quería decir con eso.

Después de lo sucedido en la piscina, trate de no encontrármelo por ningún motivo. Decidí mejor tomar mi celular y marcarle a las chicas para que me distrajeran.

- Hola Enana.

- Ross no me llames así. Solo escuche risas en el fondo.- ¿Estas con Bella?

- Claro a y gracias por avisarnos que no ibas a venir para seguir con los planes que todavía tenemos pendiente. Con tanto estrés se me había olvidado que había quedado con las chicas.

- Ohh lo siento es que mi mama realizo una salida familiar y pues no me dio oportunidad de avisarles, pero técnicamente ya está todo para la siguiente semana.

- Si está bien, pero bueno ya que no nos quisiste acompañar Bella y Yo vamos al cine, así que luego le seguimos.

- Si claro que se diviertan. Nos vem... No me dejaron terminar cuando ya se había cortado la llamada.

Como deseaba que esto fuere diferente, cada día que pasaba me sentía más alejada de las chicas, y más cerca de mi madre. A veces creía que solo me hablaban por costumbre, sé que en parte yo provocaba esto pues siempre omitía ciertas cosas de mi vida, pero no podía cambiar eso, todavía no. Ellas no comprenderían, a pesar de todo la Familia de Ross es unida, su madre es su mejor amiga y su hermana Vera es tan linda que nunca le ha hecho falta compañía, esta Bella a pesar de que su mama falleció cuando tenía 9 años su papa Charlie se volvió a casar hace como 5 años, eso trago con sigo un Hermano menor Seth, una hermana Leah que a pesar de que es bipolar siempre se puede contar con ella, y su madrastra Sue que es la persona más dulce, comprensiva que e conocido. Como me gustaría, que mi mama tuviera tan solo un poco de lo que ella tiene.

Bueno será mejor de dejar de auto compadecerme y será mejor buscar a mis padres para decirle que no quiero estar aquí. No sé por qué mi mama insistía en salir todos juntos si la verdad en cuento llegábamos a determinado lugar cada quien toma su camino por separado.

Después de 20 min de buscarlos no logro encontrarlos,

- Disculpe ha visto a los señores Brandon. Le pregunto un empleada que llevaba una bandeja llega de toallas limpias.

- O si claro la señora Brandon esta en el área de masajes y el señor Brandon lo vi hace como 15 min en la mesas de juego. Me dijo mientras continuaba su camino.

- ¡Gracias ! . Como no lo pensé. Camine hacia el área de masajes ya que mi madre es quien me tiene que dar permiso técnicamente para irme, a mi papa le da igual. Después de pasar de cubículo en cubículo, no logro encontrarla. Estoy a punto de rendirme e ir en busca de mi padre cuando un ruido extraño sale de una de las salas. Con cuidado me dirijo asía allá y el ruido se intensifica cada vez más. Abro un poco la puerta pues no quiero interrumpir y me quedo congelada con lo que estoy viendo. Encuentro a mi mamá, con la espalda desnuda, se estaba movimiento y estaba jadiando y haciendo ruidos extraños, no sabía que estaba haciendo, estaba dispuesta a entrar para preguntarle qué pasaba…

¡Oh Vamos ya casi….! Escuche a mi madre.

Valla Señora Brandon sí que sabe moverse. – Oh por dios era Felix Volturi …Mi madre estaba teniendo sexo con el hijo del socio de mi padre,..


	5. Chapter 5

Si tan solo pudiera terminar con mi vida.

Si tan solo dejara de existir.

Ya no quiero sentir dolor, cuando va a terminar este sufrimiento.

Una voz en mi cabeza contesto. _Cuando él Quiera._

**Disclaimer: La historia es mía, pero los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_¡Oh Vamos ya casi….! Escuche a mi madre._

_Vaya Señora Brandon sí que sabe moverse. – Oh por dios era Felix Volturi …Mi madre estaba teniendo sexo con el hijo del socio de mi padre,.._

* * *

Capítulo 5

A veces me pregunto quién soy en realidad, estoy cansada de fingir ante los demás, estoy cansada de esconder que estoy llorando tras cada sonrisa, estoy cansada de no poder compartir con alguien lo que siendo.

Después de ver lo que mi madre así con Felix, simplemente di media vuelta y me dirigí al Bar, no supe como llegue, solo sé que ahora voy con mi segundo vaso de vodka, sabía que mi madre no era la mejor esposa o madre, pero por que meterse con Felix, porque con alguien tan joven.

Vaya mira quien está aquí….

Hola María que te trae por aquí, acaso estas buscando a tu siguiente presa.

Este día no podía empeorar, conocía a María de toda mi vida, su padre de igual manera era empresario como el mío, solo que no tan poderoso. Al ser padre soltero María y yo estuvimos juntas en algunos internados pero técnicamente desde que nos conocemos nunca logramos llevarnos bien. María siempre trataba de llamar la atención a donde fuera, buscando siempre el mejor partido para pasar el rato. En varias ocasiones me quito al chico con el que yo pensaba salir. Pero nunca le di mucha importancia pues por lo pronto estoy decidida a terminar mi carrera.

Siempre tan simpática, pero por lo menos yo nunca estoy sola, siempre hay alguien dispuesto a hacerme compañía. No que tú mírate siguiendo el claro ejemplo de tu madre, bebiendo como una desquiciada.

Sus solas palabras me hicieron parar de mi lugar, dispuestas darle un puñetazo. Como se atreve a compararme con mi madre, yo no soy igual a ella. Nunca, nunca quiero ser como ella. Pero antes de llegar a ella, alguien me sostuvo del brazo.

No vayas a hacer una escena. Mire a Dimitri que me susurraba. Y a este tipo que le pasa.

¡ Suéltame ahora!. Fue lo único que salió de mis labios, estaba fúrica. – Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que puedo o no hacer. Le dije mientras retiraba mi brazo que el reusaba a soltar.

Creo que no nos han presentado. La estúpida de María interrumpió. Técnicamente lanzándose encima de él. Provocando que Dimitri me soltara para presentarse como un estupendo caballero. No quise quedarme más tiempo así que tome mis cosas dispuestas a irme cuando – No sabía que conocías a alguien como Alice. Lo dijo con tal desprecio en su voz que nuevamente mi furia empezó a aumentar.

En realidad nuestros padres son grandes amigos de años. Contesto Dimitri antes de que le jalara sus extensiones baratas.

Ohh bueno me retiro tengo que hacer algunas cosas pero si necesitas diversión solo llámame. Le dijo a Dimitri mientras le entregaba su tarjeta y le daba un casto beso en mejilla. Bueno parece que la zorra esta ya encontró a su nueva presa.

Adiós lindura y créeme que lo hare.

No sé por qué pero de repente me dieron ganas de vomitar no sé si de debió al Vodka o a la actitud en celo de esos dos. Dispuesta a salir de ahí fue cuando el Dimitri se volvió así a mí con una mirada fúrica. Si no fuera porque estábamos en un lugar público juraría que iba a golpearme.

No vuelvas a intentar hacer un espectáculo.

Y ti que te importa, deja de comportarte como si fueras algo mío.

Me dirigí a la salida cuando vi a mis padres que al parecer se estaban despidiendo de los Volturi. Me acerque a ellos pues la verdad lo único que quería hacer era salir de ahí.

Hija en donde te metiste. Estábamos a punto de irnos y no lográbamos localizarte. Claro de seguro que mis madres ni se acordaban que había venido con ellos.

Lo siento papi pero ya estoy aquí.

Despídete de los Volturi.

Mientras que ellos se subían al auto.

Bueno nos vemos. Les dije a todos para no demorar más.

Claro hija descansa que según me dijo tu madre de vas de vacaciones en una semana, diviértete y no hagas cosas de las cuales te puedas arrepentir. Me dijo Aro Volturi, no supe como tomarlo como advertencia o como amenaza.

Mmm Gracias espero verlos cuando vuelva. Aunque solo lo dije por educación.

Claro que nos veras. Me dijo Dimitri mientras se acercaba para darme un beso en la mejilla. -Más pronto de lo que crees.

No supe como tomar eso, Dimitri en verdad me asustaba. Pero mejor lo deje pasar pues en una semana más iba a estar muy lejos de aquí, por lo menos por tres cortas semanas. Gusto a tiempo para regresar y empezar con los preparativos de la universidad. No supe en que momento llegamos a casa pero mis padres ya estaban dentro. Yo decidí dar un paseo por el jardín. Hoy había sido un día muy duro. Me di cuenta que por mucho que finja que todo esté bien, no lo está. Y va siendo hora de que decida que va hacer lo mejor para mí. Estas vacaciones me voy a tomar un tiempo para pensar cual va hacer mi decisión.

Creí que este día nunca iba a llegar, estamos a punto de abordar rumbo a los Cabos, los últimos días habían sido un infierno para mí. Mi madre me hizo ir a 4 eventos de caridad con ella, y no es que molestara la caridad sino que ella lo hacía ver como si fuéramos la mejor familia. Además no sabía cómo comportarme cuando estaba mi madre y Felix en la misma habitación, se comportaban como si no hubiera pasado nada. Estaba casi segura que él sabía que los había visto. Pues me miraba desafiante como si él quisiera que lo enfrentara para que me diera una explicación pero no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Si a mi padre no le importaba lo que sucedía con su esposa yo no iba hacer para el abriera los ojos. Lo quiero pero después de lo que sucedió mi padre se aisló en sí mismo y en su trabajo. El único consuelo es que estuve con Rosalie, aunque no fue muy grato por que no dejaba de hacer preguntas sobre los Volturi. Pero lo agradable de ella es que comprende cuando no es un buen momento para esa plática, supongo que va a esperar a que estemos las tres para interrogar sobre lo sucedido. Pues aunque por mucho que trataba de alejarme de Dimitri este parecía una mosca que no me dejaba tranquila. Criticaba todo de mí, desde la clase de ropa que usaba, hasta mi modo de caminar, por mucho que le deje en claro que él no era nadie para criticarme siempre, sonreía como si mi comentario no le importara nada.

Alice deja el país de las maravillas y vamos ya llamaron nuestro vuelo. Me dijo Bella mientras caminábamos rumbo a la salida para abordar el avión.

O acaso estas pensado en tu príncipe.

Que graciosa Rosalie, además yo no tengo ningún príncipe.

Vamos no ve más a negar que hay algo entre tú y el chico malo, cuál era su nombre mmm a si Dimitri.

¿Quién es Dimitri?. Pregunto mi despistaba amiga Bella.

Nadie importante que mencionar.

No te preocupes Bella en cuanto lleguemos a nuestro destino te voy a hablar del chico malo, que no dejaba de rondar a nuestra pequeña duende amiga.

Ya te dije Rosalie que él no es nadie importante que mencionar.

Lo único que me faltaba era empezara este viaje con malos recuerdos. En cuando nos instalamos en el avión las chicas comenzaron a hablar de lo que haríamos. En cuando aterrizáramos, esto provocó que se me olvidara la conversación anterior y empezáramos a planear todo lo que haríamos. Cuando menos lo esperábamos nos avisaron que estábamos a punto de aterrizar y la euforia se incrementaba cada minuto. En cuanto pudimos nos desabrochamos los cinturones de seguridad y salimos lo más rápido que pudimos del avión. En cuanto fuimos por nuestro equipaje tomamos un taxi que nos llevaría al mejor Hotel el Dreams Los Cabos. Al bajarnos del Taxi nos quedamos sin palabras, la vista era hermosa.

Esto es hermoso. Fueron las únicas palabras que dijo Bella. Y con eso salimos del tranque en que nos encontrábamos.

Chicas vamos no hay que perder un solo minuto. Dije con entusiasmó iba a hacer que estas vacaciones fueran la mejor experiencia de mi vida.

Nos registramos con rapidez pues queríamos llegar y cambiarnos para ir a la playa.

Vamos chicas apúrense que deseo ya estar en la playa. Les dije entrando en la habitación o más bien el penthouse, era como un pequeño apartamento. Cada quien tenía su propia cuarto con baño integrado, esto las unía una pequeña sala, y al fondo teníamos una cocina con un pequeño bar. También contábamos con un balcón y en este había un gran jacuzzi.

Ya vamos Alice, que tomaste un Red Bull recargado.

No empieces Ross, si no fueran tan lentas ya estaríamos en la piscina como mínimo. – Así que vallan a su cuarto y cámbiense. Salimos en 20 minutos.

Solo las escuche reír, mientras me dirigía a uno de los cuartos. Me di una ducha rápida y saque de mi maleta un bikini rosa con puntos pequeños blancos. Me coloque encima un vestido corto blanco y unas sandalias hermosas. Estaba casi lista cuanto escuche el grito de Bella, llamándome. De seguro ya se dio cuenta de que reorganice su maleta. Esta Bella tenía que entender que no tenía 14 años.

Si dime. Le dije mientras entraba a su cuarto y le daba mi mejor sonrisa.

Quita esa sonrisa de tu cara, que fue lo que hiciste con mi ropa. Ella estaba envuelta en una toalla mientras que toda la ropa que me esmere en escoger para ella estaba regada por todo el piso.

Bella pero que sucede, dijo Rosalie entrando al cuarto. En cuanto vio todo, ella comprendió todo y una sonrisa cómplice se instaló en su rostro.

Tú lo sabias. La acuso Bella. Rosalie no hizo otra cosa que reir y salir para terminar de arreglarse.

Vamos Bella deja de quejarte y ponte lo que escogí para ti, ya nos retrasamos mucho.

Pues yo no pienso salir con este pedazo de tela. Levanto el bikini azul turquesa que había comprado para ella. Era hermoso.

Pues más vale que salgas de aquí con este hermoso bikini si no quieres que la próxima vez te escoja algo con menos tela que esto.

No creo que allá algo con menos tela que esto.

Créeme Bella que lo hay y más vale que salgas en 5 min si no quieres que también organice todo tu guardarropa y te aseguro que serán los mismos pedazos de tela como tú los llamas.

Ja debate eso Bella, solo vi como asentía y salí de su habitación para que se cambiara. Solo tome mi bolso, agregue el bloqueador, mi cartera, celular y tome mis gafas de sol para esperarlas en la sala.

Y bien como me veo. Dijo Rosalie vestido casi transparente blanco, se podía ver que escogió un bikini rojo muy pero muy pequeño con cuencas en los lado dorados. Ella contaba con un cuerpo de infarto, y una estatura excelente. Si ella lo quisiera podría ser una de más mejores modelos del mundo.

Claro Ross te ves increíble. Sin en cambio yo me tenía que esmerar mucho para verme tan solo la mitad de bien que ella. No importara lo que se pusiera siempre se veía genial.

Sí que tenías razón Alice.

Bella mientras miraba a Rosalie. Bella traía un pequeño short azul y una blusa de tirantes blanca, no por ser envidiosa pero de igual manera Bella no tenía que hacer nada por verse bien, solo tenía que tener más confianza en sí misma.

Bueno chicas vámonos. Dijo Ross seguida de Bella mientras tomaba su bolso y salían por la puerta.

* * *

Espero este este mejor redactado que los otros cap... jiji

Saludos !


	6. Chapter 6

Si tan solo pudiera terminar con mi vida.

Si tan solo dejara de existir.

Ya no quiero sentir dolor, cuando va a terminar este sufrimiento.

Una voz en mi cabeza contesto. _Cuando él Quiera._

* * *

**Disclaimer: La historia es mía, pero los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

Bueno chicas vámonos. Dijo Ross seguida de Bella mientras tomaba su bolso y salían por la puerta.

* * *

Capítulo 6

Una vez que salimos de la habitación, tomamos rumbo a la alberca, el hotel era inmenso, parecía una mini ciudad, tenía un poco de todo lo imaginable. tiendas, antros, bares, restaurantes, casinos etc. Dejamos nuestras toallas en los camastros para meternos a la alberca.

- Y bien Alice me vas a decir ¿quien es Dimitri? No llevábamos ni cinco minutos y Bella ya empezaba con su curiosidad.

- Pues en realidad nadie digno de mencionar. Y era la verdad.

- O vamos Alice no seas así, ya dinos que no somos las mejores amigas. Genial van a empezar com psicologia inversa.

- Ya esta bien, les voy a contar pero en realidad no es la gran cosa, bueno Dimitri Volturi es hijo de unos de los socios de mi papa, ellos llegaron de Italia hace unos días y pues no me quedo de otra de entablar una relaciona fraternal con ellos, y eso es todo.

- Alice como que eso es todo, Dimitri no te quita la vista de encima en la fiesta de caridad de hace dos noches.

- Rosalie si él no me quitaba la vista de encima no quiere decir que yo este interesada en el.

- Si Ross Alice tiene razón, pero mejor hay que dejar este tema, venimos a divertirnos o no?

Tanto Ross y yo nos reímos por la repentina actitud de Bella, normalmente sigue insistiendo hasta que queda satisfecha con todas sus dudas, no es por que sea algo metiche o entrometida sino solo así se siente mas cerca de nosotras, ya que tanto como la familia de Ross y la mía somos de un estatus mas alto, y pues Bella desconoce nuestro mundo.

Estuvimos un buen rato en la alberca, algunos chicos de acercaron a Rosalie y Bella, pero ellas los ignoraron, pues este es un viaje de Chicas. Yo me consideraba una chica bonita pero solo eso, desgraciadamente como era pequeña y la verdad no tenia grandes curvas pues era flaca y plana, muy rara vez un hombre trataba de conquistarme.

Por la noche nos arreglamos nos arreglamos muy bien ya que íbamos a ir a un antro, Rosalie se puso un vestido corto rosa con un collar de perlas, Bella se puso un vestido azul eléctrico con un gran cinturón negro y pues yo un short negro con una linda blusa brillante extraples. La verdad nos veíamos como Diosas, tanto que no tuvimos que hacer fila para entrar.

Llevábamos alrededor de dos horas bailando en la pista cuento un chico enorme y musculoso se acercó a Rosalie, la tomo de las caderas y empezó a bailar, al principio Ross no quiso pero una vez que vio el espécimen de hombre que era, empezaron a bailar; Bella y yo nos vimos y empezamos a reír. Ross normalmente era una chica caprichosa que le gustaba jugar con los hombres pero por la forma en como se veían diría que por fin encontró la norma de su zapato. Bella quiso ir a tomar algo, así que fuimos a la barra cuando un chico de ojos verde se acercó a Bella y le pidió bailar, ella no dudo y se fueron a bailar a la pista.

Otra vez sola, por que no puede haber alguien para mi, no se cuantos tragos llevaba pero cuando me empezó a dar sueño decidí reunir a las chicas para irnos pero o gran sorpresa no estaban en la pista, las busque por alrededor de 40 min pero no las vi, creo que se olvidaron de mi. Salí del antro y tome un taxi de regreso al Hotel, supongo que hoy me la iba a pasar SOLA. Lamento pensar de ese modo pero antes de iniciar este viaje las chicas y yo habiamos decidido que iba a hacer un viaje de chicas pues una vez pasado el verano empezabamos la Universidad y probablemente nos nos ibamos a ver por una gran gran tiempo, pero bueno creo que ya lo olvidaron y la verdad no puedo culparlas pues si me encontrara con el hombre de mis sueños definitivamente no lo dejaria ir.

Cuando desperté era pasadas las 12 del día, las chicas no habían regresado así que me duche y decidí salir para despejarme. Despues de visitar alguna tiendas y comprar algunos recuerdos decidi caminar por la playa, y ahí fue cuando lo vi caminando por la plaza con solo un short azul y el pecho descubierto. Era el hombre mas atractivo que había visto, tenis los ojos azules y era rubio, el pobre chico parecía perdido por un momento pensé en ir a ayudarle pero un par de chicas se me adelantaron, y al parecer al chico le gusto la atencion pues se fue con las chicas, bueno supongo que tengo que ser más rápido la siguiente vez, pero aun así creo que si me hubiera hacercado me hubiera mandado por un tuvo, esas chicas si que eran hermosas. Ya casi iban a dar las cuatro cuando recibí una llamada.

- Enana ¿en donde diablos estas?

- Hola Ross como estas bien?, como amaneciste? yo estoy buen gracias por preguntar y deja de decirme enana...

- Vasta de sarcasmo Alice, Bella y yo te esperamos en la piscina del hotel, te tenemos que contar como nos fue a noche, además quiero que conozcas a mi osito…Y corto la llamada. Lo menos que quería era ver como era ignorada así que me senté en la playa y apague mi celular.

Porque no tengo a alguien a mi lado, amo a mis amigas pero a veces en difícil estar con ellas. En mi casa era lo mismo, desde que provoque … bueno es mejor no pensar en ello. Las cosas en mi casa nunca volvieron a hacer lo mismo, tratada de ser la mejor hija pero nunca resultaba, mi padre ni siquiera me miraba a los ojos desde lo ocurrido y mi madre ella solo me usaba cada vez que quería y la verdad no podía evitar que me tratara así pues era la única manera en que ella me demostraba que existía.

Antes de tomar el vuelo para acá, mi madre me recordó que tenía que ir a la universidad _Accademia Riaci en Italia_, quiera que me especializara en el arte, pero yo quería ser diseñadora de moda, quiero tener mi propia marca de ropa, accesorios y zapatos, pero mi madre no lo veía así, ella decía que ninguna mujer de nuestro estatus trabajaba y que seria mas útil si me especializaba en el arte, sobre todo para mi futuro esposo. Una parte de mi quería complacer a mi madre tal ves si hago lo que ella me pide podrá perdonarme por lo que hice. Tengo dos meses para pensar asía donde quiero caminar. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que estaba ya anoche siendo. La verdad estaba muy cansada, no podía seguir escondiéndome, tome un taxi para que me llevara al Hotel.

Una vez dentro me dirigí directamente a la ducha, en verdad estaba muy cansada lo único que quería era dormir. Pero supongo que eso tenia que esperar pues escuche que alguien tocaba en la puerta, probablemente era Rosalie o Bella que venían a ver como estaba.

- Puedes pasar en un momento salgo, le grite a las chicas. Me envolví en una toalla que solo cubría lo suficiente y o error no era ni Bella ni Rosalie, era el chico de guapo de la playa que vi, pero que hacia en mi habitación.

- Ummm lo siento tu me pediste entrar así que … bueno te espero afuera. O por dios tenia la voz mas sexi que haya escuchado.

* * *

**Sera Jasper?**

**Hola chicas lamento la tardanza, la verdad no iba a continuar con la historia pero me dije a mi misma, escribe x pasión no escribas x el simple hecho de hacerlo… así que aquí estoy … si les gusto díganme y si no también me gustaría saberlo…**

**Saluditos**


	7. Chapter 7

Si tan solo pudiera terminar con mi vida.

Si tan solo dejara de existir.

Ya no quiero sentir dolor, cuando va a terminar este sufrimiento.

Una voz en mi cabeza contesto. _Cuando él Quiera._

* * *

**Disclaimer: La historia es mía, pero los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Una vez dentro me dirigí directamente a la ducha, en verdad estaba muy cansada lo único que quería era dormir. Pero supongo que eso tenía que esperar pues escuche que alguien tocaba en la puerta, probablemente era Rosalie o Bella que venían a ver como estaba.

Puedes pasar en un momento salgo, le grite a las chicas. Me envolví en una toalla que solo cubría lo suficiente y o error no era ni Bella ni Rosalie, era el chico de guapo de la playa que vi, pero que hacía en mi habitación.

Ummm lo siento tu me pediste entrar así que … bueno te espero afuera. O por dios tenía la voz más sexi que haya escuchado.

* * *

Capítulo 7

O por Dios… o por Dios. Mi mente se encontraba en blanco, como era posible que él, estuviera aquí, en el mismo hotel que yo, y sobre todo en mi mismo cuarto. Alice muévete, dijo mi mente. Rápidamente me pues mi pijama ya que era la ropa que tenía preparara. Una vez lista me dirijo a la sala y lo vi de espaldas. Parecía muy nervioso. Creo que me le quedé mirando demasiado tiempo pues fue el primero en hablar.

- Emm Hola … en verdad lamento lo de hace un rato… bueno… tú me diste permiso de entrar… nunca que pensé que pues tu estuvieras …

- ¿Quién eres?. Quería sabes quién era este Dios griego.

- Así lo siento, Soy Jaspes Cullen. Extendió su mano como un perfecto caballero.

- Alice Brando. En cuanto nuestras manos se tocaron una corriente eléctrica atravesó mi columna vertebral. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Yo lo siento, me enviaron por usted. Eso no tenía sentido.

- Bella y Rosalie. O vaya supongo que ha de ser una de sus conquistas. Por un momento pensé que dios había escuchado mis ruegos y me habían mandado a mi príncipe azul.

- Le agradezco mucho pero no pienso ir a ninguna lado. Si fuera tan amable de irse.

- Rosalie y Bella se van a poner muy triste si no me acompaña. Que paso me fui solo por un día y este chico ya limpia las banquetas por ellas.

- No gracias estoy por irme a acostar así que por favor váyase. No sé por qué pero decir eso hizo que me doliera el alma.

- Está bien, no se moleste. Adiós. EL simplemente se fue.

Me fui a mi habitación, no sin antes cerrar todas las puertas. La visita de Jasper me dejo con un gran hueco en el corazón. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, soñe con él, mi hermano.

Cuando me desperté escuche o más bien no escuches nada, supongo que Bella y Rosalie se la estaban pasando super. Me bañe y decidí salir, no esperaba quedarme aquí encerrada mientras ellas se divertían de lo lindo con eso chicos a puestos o con Jasper.

Después de caminar por el muelle decidí ir a desayunar, tenía un hambre voraz. Disidí sentarme en uno de los balcones que dan vista al muelle, y ahí las vi, a Rosalie y a Bella riéndose con sus chicos soñados. Estaban jugando y mientras que yo aquí sentada SOLA, Me pregunte si al menos ellas se acordaban de mi. Pero supongo que NO, pues ni siquiera me han marcado. Si bien el día de ayer mandaron a Jasper por mi, si en verdad querían que estuviera con ellas hubiesen ido ellas por mi. Odio sentirme así, odio sentirme vacía y odio sentir envidia por el cariño de los demás. No me di cuenta que estaba llorando. Que vergüenza yo aquí llorando como todo una loca. Simplemente pague la cuenta y me fue. Camie, camine y camine, y cada paso que daba me odiaba mas por ser tan débil. Porque sigo esperando que la gente me quiera, que mis amigas me quieran y que me encuentre mi principie azul. Creo que ya viene siendo tiempo de aceptar que yo no nací para ser feliz. Solo son un cuerpo vacío.

- Alice donde has estado?.

- Hola Bella. No se por qué utiliza ese tomo de preocupación.

- Hola Bella es lo único que se te ocurre decir. En verdad estábamos preocupadas por ti. Y entro Rosalie.

- Chicas por que tanto alboroto. En verdad no las entendía. Ahora están molestas por mi estado, no me hagan reír. Como no quería discutir me encamine a mi cuarto.

- Alice a dónde vas. Ross jalo de mi brazo y eso fue la jota que derramo el vaso.

- Sueltame! Para que quieres saberlo si en verdad no les importa.

- Alice no digas eso si nos imp…

- Que si les importo o por favor Bella no sean mentirosas. Si en verdad le importara me hubiesen marcado, y no lo hicieron. Así que no me vengan con eso…

- Perdón dijeron las dos. Pero quiero que sepas que en verdad nos importas…

- Si como no… Solo cerré la puerta de mi habitación.

Llore y llore durante toda la noche, pero ya había tomado una decisión. Mañana temprano tomaría mis cosas y regresaría a la casa de mis padres. No tenía caso forzar el sentimiento de ellas. Fue muy lindo mientras duro.

* * *

Más vale tarde que nunca.

Saludos


	8. Chapter 8

Si tan solo pudiera terminar con mi vida.

Si tan solo dejara de existir.

Ya no quiero sentir dolor, cuando va a terminar este sufrimiento.

Una voz en mi cabeza contesto. _Cuando él Quiera._

* * *

**Disclaimer: La historia es mía, pero los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Llore y llore durante toda la noche, pero ya había tomado una decisión. Mañana temprano tomaría mis cosas y regresaría a la casa de mis padres. No tenía caso forzar el sentimiento de ellas. Fue muy lindo mientras duro.

Capítulo 8

- Alice… despierta. Sentí que me movían ligeramente. – Alice, por favor anda levántate.

- Ross déjala dormir. O por Dios, me duele la cabeza.

- No Bella, debemos de aclarar todo esto.

Francamente, no sé porque están en mi cuarto, pensé que el día de ayer les había quedado clara mi postura.

- Y no pudieron esperar más tarde para hablar. Las dos brincaron del susto al haberme escuchado.

- Alice tú normalmente no te levantas tan tarde, ya pasan de medio día.

- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

- Vamos Alice, no te queda nada el ser sarcástica. Genial ahora me van a venir a decir lo que puedo o no puedo hacer.

- Chicas que es lo que quieren. Mi voz sonó rasposa.

- Vaya no sabía, que eras gruñona por la mañana. Dijo Ross mientras se cruzaba los brazos como en posición de defensa.

- Ok … ok dejen me doy un baño y las veo en la sala. Quería salir corriendo de aquí, pero necesitaba hablar con ellas no espera me entendieran pero al menos no quería que de mi parte de hubo comunicación.

- Muy bien. Ambas salieron de mi habitación.

Este dolor de cabeza me estaba matando. Una vez bañada y vestida, me dirigí a la sala. Me encontré con que las chicas habían pedido el desayuno. Olía riquísimo, eso me recordó que no había comido nada desde ayer por la mañana. Aunque pensándolo bien creo que será lo mejor, necesito bajar de peso.

- Hola chicas, díganme de que querían hablar. Las mire fijamente con el deseo que esto terminara pronto. Un gran suspiro salió de mi pecho. Ya no quiero estar aquí.

- Alice queríamos disculparnos contigo, sabemos que este viaje era importante para ti. Dijo tímidamente Bella.

- En eso te equivocas Bella, este viaje lo hice pensando que era importante para NOSOTRAS, no lo hice únicamente en mí. Tan superficial creen que era.

- Si bueno, perdón no quería que sonara de esa manera, tienes razón esto es algo que las tres deseábamos hacer antes de entrar a la Universidad.

- Si, enana por favor perdónanos, nosotros simplemente… bueno debes de entendernos, o Alice cuantas veces hemos soñado en encontrar a nuestra otra mitad y pues creemos que los encontramos por favor comparte con nosotros nuestra felicidad. No puedo creer que Rosalie hable de esa manera, ella no suele expresar sus sentimientos.

- Yo las entiendo es ese aspecto, pero me dejaron sola en la Disco, ni siquiera tuvieron la decencia de despedirse, no saben lo que fue buscarlas por más de 30 min sin saber de ustedes, a claro si no fuera por el cadenero que muy amable me indico que se habían ido muy felices yo de seguro hubiese llamado a la policía. Todavía recuerdo la cara del tipo ese, me miro con lastima, como diciendo y tú no pudiste encontrar a nadie para pasar la noche.

- No lo hicimos con esa intención simplemente estábamos muy felices.

- Y eso les da derecho, a tratarme de esa manera?

- Vamos Alice, no seas dramática, que quieres que hagamos. Te apuesto lo que quieras que si tu hubieses estado en la misma situación hubieras hecho lo mismo, y nosotras no te estaríamos reclamando nada. Pero la realidad no era así, pensé con tristeza.

- Tal vez tengas razón. Que más les podía decir, en verdad eh sido tan egoísta que nunca me puse a pensar en el que pasaría si yo estuviera en su posición?

- Vamos a olvidad lo que paso. Bella siempre tan compasiva.- Déjanos compartir contigo lo felices que somos.

Precisamente ese es el problema, soy tan egoísta que no quiero compartir su felicidad quiero tener mi propia felicidad.

- Si Alice, ven siéntame queremos contarte lo felices que somos.

Y así ellas empezaron a contarme que en el Antro habían conocido a Edward y Emmett Cullen, ambos eran primos originarios de Londres, Edward Estudiaba Medicina y Emmett Ingeniería Automotriz, ellos dos junto con su otro primo Jasper que estudiaba Administración de Empresas, estaban aquí de vacaciones para des estresarse de los estudios. Las chicas me dijeron que el primer día de conocerse se la pasaron toda la noche bailando y platicando. El día siguiente estaban tan cansadas que se quedaron a dormir en el cuarto de ellos, juraron que no se acostaron con ellos, pero que si se hubiese presentado la oportunidad, lo hubiesen hecho. Vaya sí que estaban enamoradas, las tres somos vírgenes y nos juramos que solo nos acostaríamos con el amor de nuestras vida. Pero también nos juramos que siempre estaríamos juntas y eso era lo que me dolía, ya que estaba segura que esa promesa no se iba a cumplir.

- Si chicas, las comprendo y francamente me alegro infinitamente por ustedes, pero en estos dos días me ignoraron completamente. Hice un puchero lastimero.

- Alice, lo sabemos. Pero tú también fuiste muy injusta. Enviamos a Jasper por ti para que pasaran la tarde con nosotros y …

- Eso es lo único que merezco… que envíen a alguien por mí, a un completo extraño. Si en verdad deseaban que yo estuviera con ustedes no merecía que ustedes vinieran por mí?

- Si bueno, comprende desde que conocimos a Edward y Emmett, no queremos separarnos de ellos…

- Como les repito me alegro por ustedes pero creo que lo mejor será que no me regrese a casa… estar aquí no será divertido si me la paso sola.

- NOO! Gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo.- No por favor, dijo Bella, queremos que ellos te conozcan.

- Enana, no seas dramática vamos quédate y veras que entre todos me nos las pasaremos súper genial.

- Chicas, no quiero hacer mal tercio.

- Para nada, además también esta Jasper, quien dice que a lo mejor él es tu media naranja.

- No lo creo chicas, pero de todas maneras no creo que a ellos les agrade la idea. No sé por qué, pero al decir eso, me sentí bacía y triste, ahhh …. Supongo que pronto llegara mi periodo por eso estoy un poco emocional.

- Ellos están encantados y además mi osito quiere conocer a la chica que nunca se le acaba la pila.

No era mala idea, además de nada servía ir a casa, me esperaría lo misma. LA SOLEDAD.

- Alice, Alice vamos que dices.

- Está bien. Ambas me abrazaron, muy felices, pero algo en mi corazón me decía que este sería el fin de nuestra amistad. Espero que este presentimiento no sea verdad.

- Me parece genial dejen le hablo a mi osito para que vayamos a algún lado todos juntos.

- Osito?

- Si MI OSITO, en cuanto lo conozcas sabrás por que le puse así.

Una vez que termínanos de desayunar, Bella me pidió ayuda para a vestirse, toda mi vida tendré grabada la escena. Que Isabella Swan me pidiera ayuda, no lo creía. Sin perder tiempo fuimos a su maleta para encontrar el atuendo perfecto.

No importa cuántas personas tenga a mí alrededor, el vacío de la soledad no parece llenarse con nada. Me encontraba en medio de una plática al parecer bastante interesante pues las personas a mi alrededor veían a Jasper con interés, yo trataba de poner atención en sus palabras, pero simplemente no podía, tenía unos ojos azul tan intenso que me tenía hipnotizada, su voz era tan sexi.

Desde que salimos del hotel, Ross y Bella han tratado de que no me sintiera excluida, pero al llegar con los chicos, ellas literalmente me dejaron de lado, aunque ahora que los conocía no estaba tan celosa, Emmett era una gran niño pequeño, sé que puede sonar contradictorio, pero el hombre era grande, solo que con alma de niño pequeño. Edward era un joven bastante maduro, y era perfecto para Bella.

También tuve el gusto de conocer más a fondo a Jasper, él es simplemente encantador. Aunque él no es para mí. Viene de una gran familia de militares, tiene una hermano que ama y unos padres encantadores, todavía ni los conozco y ya les tengo un gran afecto. Por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo no me sentía tan avergonzada de tener la familia que tengo, si tan solo mi hermano no hubiese muerto.

- Alice, Alice…. Sentí un escalofrió cuando una gran mano, se puso sobre la mía, y un escalofrió paso por toda mi columna vertical. – Estas bien?, no me había dado cuenta que un lagrima se había deslizado por mi mejilla, la cual limpie rápidamente.

- O si claro solo que todo el día en la calle me irritó los ojos. Sonreí para que no se dieran cuenta, de mi tristeza.

- Alice, te estábamos preguntando que si vamos al Antro… Dijo alegremente Ross.

- No Ross, creo que paso. En verdad no quería ir, no quería que pasara lo de la vez anterior.

- Anda Alice, anímate… Bella estaba sosteniendo las manos de Edward y este se unió a ella con sus ojos de borreguitos.

- Está bien,

- Genial. Dijo Jasper y él se me quedo mirando fijamente, pero por que?

* * *

Espero terminar esta historia, viene más drama en un par de capitulo y sabrán por que le llame así.

U_U


End file.
